


Water Me

by BookofOdym, Kinkstroke



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Curiosity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Small Penis, Sounding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: Hal and Guy try something new.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Water Me

Hal had made sure that Guy took a long drink of water before they left home that morning because when he had told Guy about this particular kink, the redhead had expressed interest in trying it out himself. Hal had been surprised, generally, when he informed people that he was into piss, they didn’t respond well. He’d had one ex-boyfriend walk out of his apartment after a few months of dating, only to never contact Hal again.

Guy had been shocked, there was no arguing about that, and he’d made a joke about yellow weaknesses, but after some thought, he voiced interest in trying.

They’d been out for several hours by this point, and Guy was getting more and more fidgety with every passing minute, he hadn’t learned how to hide his desperation yet.

Hal was holding up much better. He sometimes squirmed during their walk, when they had to stop at a crosswalk or let oncoming pedestrians cross their way, ever so slightly shifting from one leg to the other, but he still smiled sweetly at Guy and strolled down the streets in a slow pace as if he was in no rush to go anywhere. 

Hal enjoyed this, Guy suddenly noticed and blushed over his realization. It wasn’t that Guy hated the desperation, but he wouldn’t say he loved it either. He constantly had to think about what would happen if he couldn’t hold it anymore and wet himself in the middle of the street, a few blocks away from Hal’s apartment.

Hal, on the other hand, seemed to really like the pressure on his bladder. (Guy had wondered why Hal had chosen to wear tight jeans with a belt today, but now he came to think that he probably knew the answer already.)

Hal turned to the other man with a bright grin on his face. “How does it feel?” He asked, and Guy reddened even more in response.

He had pale skin, so his face lit up like a tomato. He was suddenly hit with the horrible feeling that the people around them must know that something was up.

Guy grit his teeth. “It’s not amazing,” he said, “I don’t really see what you like so much about it.” 

Hal’s face fell.

“Not that it’s bad,” Guy rushed to explain, even though he usually wouldn’t explain himself, “I just don’t think it’s for me.”

“What do you not like about it?” Hal asked and bumped his shoulder against Guy’s, committed to staying positive. “Maybe we can make you feel better.”

Guy shook his head as if trying to dismiss the conversation but soon thought the better of it. “I don’t get the appeal. I don’t like the idea that I could piss myself in front of loads of people.”

Hal chewed on his lip. “That’s actually what makes me do it. The risk, the adrenalin – it’s a kick.”

“Yeah,” Guy scoffed, “never would have guessed that risk was a kink for you, Jordo.”

“So,” Hal ignored him and slipped his hand in Guys, squeezing it softly when Guy closed his fingers around it with a grunt, “you’re bothered by the people watching, not the actual feeling.” 

He stopped in his conclusion and looked as Guy expectantly, grinning in satisfaction about Guy’s brief nod. 

“Let’s take a step back then,” Hal said, changing directions, slipping out of Guys grip. “Let’s remove the public aspect and walk back home. There’s so much more we can try if you’re still interested in the idea.” 

Guy knew Hal was giving him a last exit, a possibility to stop this right away if he didn’t want to try it anymore. But he found that he didn’t want to stop, whatever depths of depravity Jordan had dragged him into, Guy wanted to see it to the very end. He wanted to see how far things would go. 

He jogged to catch up with the other Lantern. “So, what were you thinking when we got home?”

* * *

Hal pushed him onto the bed as soon as they got home. Guy had assumed that they would be heading in the direction of the bathroom because he could foresee things getting wet and messy, but Hal leading him to the bed made him think that maybe his torment would be stretched out.

Hal wasn’t going to let him piss yet.

Instead, the pilot ran his hands down Guy’s chest and hiked up his shirt until his pink nipples were bare to the cold air. 

“Hm,” Hal said in interest, once he noticed the stainless steel bars that went through them. Guy groaned as the other man flicked his tongue over the bar, pleasure running straight down to his cock.

“Unnh,” he grunted, when Hal switched over to the other nipple, “enjoyable as this is, I thought we were actually gonna get moving.”

The other Lantern smirked at him, and Guy knew he was in for a long night.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Hal teased, closing his teeth around the bar to suck on it in just the right strength to get a moan out of Guy. 

Guy squirmed beneath him when he felt a sudden jolt of pain in his bladder, he was full up, and he needed to be able to release it. “Hal!” He yelped, only for the other Lantern to look at him as if he was disappointed.

“Hold it for me, babe. I know you can do that, right?” Hal raised his brows while his fingers trailed down Guys abs and over his stomach, circling his belly button before dipping into his jeans. “Tell me you can hold it for me.”

Guy clenched his jaw and held his breath, staring down at Hal’s fingers to watch them unbuttoning his jeans and ripping down his zipper. “I can do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“I can hold it for you,” Guy repeated without turning his gaze away. The fingers pressed into his open jeans now, hovering over the outlines of his soft half-hard member. 

“Hold what?” Hal smirked and moved his fingers closer to Guy’s heavy cock trapped in his boxer briefs. 

“My piss, Jordan,” he groaned. 

“Then why don’t you say it?” Hal suggested in a low voice. 

Guy rolled his eyes, lifting his gaze. A shiver ran down his spine when he found Hal’s dark eyes, found the lust in his gaze. He hesitated only a second longer before he involuntarily bit his bottom lip. “I can hold my piss for you.” 

“I can hold my piss for you, Daddy.” 

“Don’t push it, Jordan.” 

Hal’s eyes crinkled at the edges, and Guy growled in response. He would not stand for Hal laughing at him, especially not when he was naked. Of course, Hal only knew how to poke the bear when it was angry, and he only kissed Guy’s nose before he pulled away.

It took a moment for it to catch up with Guy that yet again, his cock was being neglected, and he was about to complain when he noticed Hal shrugging off his jacket. Followed almost immediately by his white t-shirt. Guy’s mouth went dry as Hal’s muscled back came into view, brown skin and freckles were left bare for his greedy eyes.

It was only when Hal came back to the bed, rubbing his circumcised cock to hardness, that Guy noticed the piece of metal poking out of his slit.

“Jordan?” He asked, and Hal hummed, apparently only focused on one thing at that moment. “What the fuck is that?” 

When Hal quirked his eyebrow at him, Guy nodded down towards the metal, not sure how to phrase it. It definitely didn’t look like a piercing. Those usually went through the slit and poked a hole through the cockhead, but Guy couldn’t see a second glimpse of metal. It was just Hal’s slit. 

“You mean that?” Hal rubbed his thumb over his slit and pushed the metal deeper, biting down on his bottom lip. “Never seen that before? I don’t know why it’s so hot that you’re a fucking virgin in this.” 

Guy just growled but ignored Hal’s teasing otherwise, following Hal’s movements as the metal slipped a few inches out of his slit, and Hal just took it between his fingers to pull it out. A long metal rod, probably the diameter of Hal’s pinky finger, slid out of Hal’s cock and caught the light when Hal presented it with a grin. 

With a soft whine, Guy stared at the rod and took in the length, considering that the thing had been buried in Hal’s cock for at least a couple of hours now – Guy shivered just thinking about the pain it must have caused. 

“You’re sick, Jordan,” he murmured and shook his head, looking up in the green eyes of the Lantern. 

“Not really,” Hal said, letting the metal rod drop down to the bed, Guy tried not to stare at his slit, still gaping wide around nothing. “It feels good, especially if it finds its way into your bladder. Especially if someone fucks you with it.”

Guy didn’t really believe that. He told Hal as much.

“Would you like to try it then? Just to prove me wrong.” The redhead wasn’t one to stand down from a challenge, so against his better judgment, he found himself agreeing.

A bit too eagerly, Hal yanked down Guy’s boxers, letting his tongue run along the bottom of his dick. Whatever it was that he had planned, it was clear that he wanted Guy to be hard for it.

Guy moaned and resisted the need to throw his head back, keeping his eyes on Hal instead. He just had to watch his every move, had to see how Hal’s ring glowed, and a green rod appeared, thinner than the one Hal had used on himself. 

Despite his doubts, Guy was growing harder under Hal’s attention. Hal’s hot tongue explored his dick before a hand closed around him and gave his cock a few strokes. Guy groaned in pleasure. 

Then, Hal suddenly had a small pack of lube between his teeth and ripped it open. The cold liquid dropped on Guy’s cockhead and collecting around his slit. The rest of the lube went onto the sounding rod. Hal made sure it was slippery enough before he positioned the small tip on Guy’s urethra.

“Shit, so tight,” Hal moaned but didn’t push it in yet. “You’re a real virgin.” 

Guy whimpered, before biting his lip to make sure a sound as humiliating as that never escaped from his lips again. “Of fucking course I’m a virgin, Jordan, most people don’t just go around shoving things down their dick!”

Hal was weird with sex though, Guy knew that he’d definitely had sex with Kilowog at some point in the past, and as far as Guy was concerned, you had to be insane to want that monster cock inside you (not that he had seen it, but like, he could imagine it perfectly, thank you).

“It’s going to be okay,” Hal told him, running one comforting hand down Guy’s chest, then, suddenly, the rod had breached Guy’s opening. 

Guy sucked in his breath, eyes fixed on the rod disappearing in his small slit. Hal just gazed at him for a second, checking if he was alright before he concentrated on the sounding rod again and pushed the metal deep down Guy’s cock. 

It was overwhelming. Just like anal penetration, the first second was rough, having his urethra suddenly stretched for the very first time. Guy groaned, feeling his sensitive nerves inside his cock stimulated while he felt so full, so fucking full, no longer just because of his annoying bladder. If he would lose control over his bladder now, would he even be able to piss with the metal plugging up his slit? 

Fucking the rod in his urethra, Hal didn’t give him time to think about it. Within seconds, Guy turned into a whimpering mess, curling his toes and digging his fingers into the bedsheets. His whole body seemed to be on fire, just from a small piece of construct metal down his dick. He moaned helplessly, pushed against Hal’s movements to take the sounding bar deeper. 

“So eager,” Hal chuckled deeply. “You like it when I fuck your sweet tiny pee hole?”

He was shaking violently when the round end of the rod finally breached through his bladder opening and came to a rest. Guy had worked up to his orgasm, almost crashing over the edge, but he fell hard now that Hal had stopped, and the urgent need to piss came back, a few drops threatening to slip out of his bladder. 

“Fuck!” he groaned and clenched down, his muscle trying to close around the rod, holding the metal inside his cock now. Guy cursed when Hal pulled playfully on it. “Asshole!” Guy cursed and heard Hal laughing, while he was laying in front of the pilot, naked and still shaking and with a fucking metal rod in his cock. 

He felt humiliated. 

“You’re so fucking hot with that pole in your pretty cock. Damn, I just want to lick it until you cum,” Hal mused, “but I want to taste your piss before you get to cum. And you’re already so desperate, right?”

Just to make things worse, Hal actually pressed a hand on Guy’s stomach, right over his bladder. 

“What the fuck? You want me to piss myself right here?” Guy cursed and clenched and yelped. The sounding rod was blocking his bladder opening and it started to become uncomfortable the more he tried to hold his piss. “Get that stupid thing out, Jordan!” 

“But I don’t want to, yet. You look so good with it,” Hal grinned and reached around Guy to take a bottle of water from the nightstand. “Drink this, and we’ll go straight to the bathroom. You’ll feel so good when you can let go finally.” 

Guy wanted to roll his eyes and throw the bottle at Hal, but Hal had obviously expected it. Within a heartbeat, his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed by green ropes, a soft pillow raised his head and his shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t choke on the water. 

Why did he take off his ring in the morning?

The bottle opened itself, and he felt the edge split his lip open before the water invaded his mouth and flushed down his throat. He could do nothing than swallow it and moan when Hal pressed the rod deeper into his bladder, another hand on his stomach to massage the slight cramps away. 

“You’re doing so good for me. You’re so full of piss and swollen. Just perfect for me.” 

Somehow, Hal’s calm voice was soothing Guy. Taking deep breaths, he tried to focus on the deep sound, tried to push the discomfort away until the bottle was finished. Sweat was forming on his forehead; the longer he had to hold his piss.

When the bottle flew away and dropped to the floor, Guy was sure he couldn’t stand up without help anymore. He was so bloated, his bladder would burst if he would add any more pressure. 

Luckily, Hal seemed to sense it as well. The ropes pulled Guy on his legs easily, and Hal got up as well, ring glowing green until the ropes dissolved, and he had taken Guy’s hand. The green sounding rod was still in place.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom.” 

They had to move slowly because Guy was still shaking on his feet, but eventually, they made it, and Hal eased Guy gently down onto the toilet seat the moment that they arrived. “You okay?” He asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Guy gritted his teeth, he felt like Hal was looking down on him, and he wanted to fight. “It’ll take more than that to take me out of commission, Jordan.”

Hal stared at him just a little longer, clearly trying to see past his blase response, before he finally dropped to his knees again, kneeling right in front of Guy’s crotch. After a moment, he removed his coat. “I’m not letting you piss on my Dad’s jacket, Gardner.”

“Nobody would notice a little piss on that rancid thing, do you ever even wash it?” Guy shrugged but let Hal undress, even though he grew more desperate with every passing second. He remembered Hal freezing in that jacket during wintertime, searching for warmth with others. 

“Now, don’t be rude to my Dad’s jacket. I can just stop here,” Hal frowned. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want that.” 

“Don’t,” Guy growled, gritting his teeth again. “Don’t you dare, Jordan. I– fuck, I need to fucking piss!” 

Hal finally seemed to acknowledge Guy’s desperation and nodded, reaching forward to wrap his fingers around Guy’s flaccid cock, before he pulled the green sounding rod out. 

With a loud whine, Guy closed his eyes when the warm urine shot out of his burning slit and hit Hal right in the face. The Lantern moaned, opened his mouth to catch of the delicious liquid what he could, most of it running down his chin and neck though, soaking his white t-shirt in no time. 

“Shit, Guy,” Hal said hoarsely, “you taste amazing.” 

He breathed in the unique scent of fresh piss deeply while he temporarily aimed the stream at his chest, pushing Guy’s cock slightly downward. A few wet curls of brown hair stuck to his forehead, his brows were furrowed. 

Guy opened his eyes at the right moment to catch Hal, staring up at him from under his long lashes, lustful gaze taking in Guy’s relief and his growing arousal. 

“Never thought you’d look that sexy drenched in piss,” Guy said without thinking and reached out to touch Hal’s wet cheek, stroking over the warm skin. “Shit, Jordan. You really love this, right?” 

“Yeah, kinda obvious,” Hal rolled his eyes but leaned forward and aimed Guy’s piss at his face again. 

Hal’s plump lips opened, and a sigh escaped him when he drank Guy’s urine again, and Guy couldn’t help but moan at the sight of it. Not that he was going to taste Hal’s piss anytime soon, but it looked fucking hot when Hal drank his. As if he was going to die if he didn’t. 

The stream continued, soaking Hal’s hair until it was stuck to his forehead, and just when Guy felt like he would never get the sight of that out of his head, his bladder ran dry.

Hal pulled back, licking his lips before he stood up and gripped Guy’s face in his hands. Their tongues intertwined moments later, and Guy moaned into the deep kiss, tasting himself on Hal’s lips.

When the kiss broke off, Hal was breathless. “You wanna take this further?” He asked.

Guy didn’t hesitate when a whine escaped his throat. “Fuck, yes.”

“Lean over the bath,” Hal said and nodded towards the tub. “Keep your hands on the side.”

Guy followed the instructions, gripping the edge of the bath as he bent over. Hal’s thumbs rubbed circles on his ass, pulling Guy’s cheeks apart so that he could get a good look at his hole. 

“Did you prep yourself?” Hal asked rawly.

Guy gritted his teeth because, at this point, he felt like Hal was using any excuse not to fuck him. “Well, I’m sorry if I’m not loose enough that I can fit my entire arm inside, some of us like to be tight, you know so that our boyfriends actually get some friction when they fuck us.”

Hal hummed in response. Apparently, he wasn’t upset by what Guy had said. “But you like being able to fit your entire arm inside me,” Hal said, lining himself up against Guy’s hole, “you told me so last night.” Guy opened his mouth to growl back a retort, but Hal quickly cut him off. “I was just checking you were okay.”

“No. I’m not okay. Because you’re taking hours to fuck me.”

On the bright side, at least Hal finally pushed into him.

Guy’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan at the sudden feeling of being filled. He’d bottomed a few times in the past, but honestly, Hal was such a cock slut that most of the time, it went the other way. It was easy for Guy to forget what having something inside him felt like.

“Fuck, you’re tight!” Hal moaned and buried his teeth in Guy’s shoulder while he pushed in deeper. “S-so good.”

Guy only grunted and closed his eyes. He bucked his hips back, trying to get more inside, but there was only so much Hal could offer, being smaller than average. “Only for you.” 

Guy still adored the man’s penis, loved feeling his dick swell inside him just a little more to increase the stretch of the two fingers Guy had used to prepare himself. It was just the right amount to make him moan and whimper, and when Hal thrust deeper, he barely hit Guy’s prostate, almost made him see stars. It was the perfect torture. 

“Shit,” Guy groaned, head falling between his shoulders. “Harder! Fuck me as if you’d mean it, Jordan!” 

“Demanding,” Hal murmured but sped up his thrusts, sinking inside Guy again and again; skin slapping on skin whenever Hal’s hips met Guy’s ass cheeks. 

Guy was in heaven. 

He couldn’t stop moaning and shivering under the light stimulation of his prostate that sent the tingling arousal through his veins. Hal’s fingernails digging in Guy’s hips just added to his lust. It was only a matter of time that he shifted his weight onto one arm just to grab under his body and pinch his pierced nipples slowly, twisting the stiff nubs between his fingertips.

So good. Guy moaned and rolled his eyes in pleasure. So fucking good. He had almost forgotten how good Hal’s cock felt inside of himself, last time bottoming already a while ago. Shit, he wasn’t going to last any longer. 

“Guy,” Hal panted, fingers digging in Guy’s hips. “I’m close, babe. You feel so good around me!”

And just like that, Hal lost his control. Guy could feel the exact moment it happened. 

With one last thrust, Hal buried himself deep inside Guy and threw his head in his neck, loudly moaning when he came. Hot sperm filled Guy, but it wasn’t just semen that spilled out of Hal’s cock. Guy moaned quietly and bit his lip when he felt the strong splashed of pissing directly aimed at his prostate.

Hal was pissing inside him, and it was so fucking good. 

The steady pressure of Hal’s leak against his sweet spot and the forbidden pleasure he felt were enough to push Guy over the edge. He came untouched against the bath, tightening even more around Hal’s penis. His muscles twitched, his eyes were closed, his mind was empty. Left was alone the feeling of complete satisfaction. 

Hal didn’t stop pissing though, he just kept going, a hot rush of liquid rushed into Guy’s body until he was sure that his stomach must have been bulging from the sheer amount of piss that was inside him, although with Hal’s diminutive size, it would soon flood out of him, covering the floor.

Guy whined. He didn’t want that to happen, he wanted to keep the piss inside him for as long as possible.

As if Hal would have read his mind, his ring started to glow, and a small tip prodded against Guy’s hole softly. Hal moaned quietly while the stream stopped. Then, he pulled out and pushed the construct inside Guy instead. 

It took a few seconds before Guy realized it was a plug, and a few more to notice it growing slowly, stretching his tight hole around its base. He moaned, buried his head between his shoulders, closed his eyes. 

“Hal, “he whined quietly. “It’s big.”

Hal just laughed. “Forgot you’re not that much of a size queen, “the pilot said lightly. A kiss was placed on Guy’s shoulder. “Your ass looks good, though. Love how it stretches your pink hole.” 

“It feels weird,” Guy replied, telling only half the truth. It felt weird, but it kept him full, and that felt amazing. He was definitely going for another round tonight. 

With a smirk, Hal helped Guy back on his feet and didn’t hesitate when stealing a kiss from his lover’s lips. A hand got placed over Guy’s bulging belly, slowly stroking the stretched skin. Guy got kissed a second time, and Hal didn’t take his lips off Guy when he whispered. 

“You’re so pregnant with my piss, babe.”

Guy shivered. He could feel a soft pull in his nipples from Hal’s words alone (not that Guy would ever admit it). He would be hard in no time again. 

“Love having your piss inside me,” Guy breathed. He wrapped his arms around Hal’s neck. Their chests touched, and he hissed when his nipples rubbed over Hal’s skin, whimpered when their stomachs pressed against each other. Hal was getting hard as well, he could feel it against his own growing hardness. “I need– I need more.” 

Hal smiled knowingly. “I’ll give you everything you need.”


End file.
